Caneta Perdida
by Ann-sama
Summary: ---Por favor sejam legais,é a minha primeira fic! ó,ò--- -GaaxLee- .. e isso tudo aconteceu por causa de uma caneta ..


"Yosh!"

Disse um certo adolescente de cabelos negros em formato de tigela em um dos escritorios de Suna.

O escritorio era um tanto pequeno, havia uma mesa no centro e do lado esquerdo do local uma grande estante com livros. "Se eu nao terminar de assinar todos esses papeis em 2 horas,eu vou dar 300 voltas em Suna num pé só!"Lee estava começando a organizar a enorme pilha de papéis em cima de sua mesa,o Sol quase se pondo dava um ambiente agradável ao local.O moreno pegou sua caneta e a colocou gentilmente atraz da orelha para continuar a arrumar o resto dos papéis.

'Assim vai ficar mais fácil trabalhar!' pensou Lee contente com um sorriso entre os lábios 'não gosto de nada bagunçado!'

Ele virou o rosto suavemente fazendo uns fios de cabelo caírem na frente de sua face,o moreno os tirou com a mão esquerda para evitar de atrapalhar sua vista e olhou para a estante. Sua face se iluminou quando ele viu o título de um livro no topo da estante.. "Treinos de Taijutsu no Deserto"

O Livro parecia um tanto velho,mas mesmo assim a cor vermelho vivo da capa ainda brilhava intensamente.

"Yosh!" Disse Lee sem querer pensando alto "Isso vai me ajudar e muito enquanto eu faço essa missão aqui em Suna!" Ele foi em passos rápidos até a estante,Lee geralmente não era do tipo que gostava de ficar quieto em lugar lendo,mas já que era um livro de treinamento ele podia ler sem problemas.Mais havia um problema,o livro estava no topo da estante e Lee não era tão alto a ponto de pega-lo. Ele ficou na ponta dos pés e ergueu seu braço o máximo que pode para pegar o livro.Seus dedos tateavam a estante em busca do tal livro. 'Droga..' pensou,ainda não conseguia alcança-lo. Deu uns pequenos pulos para pegá-lo, sem sucesso. Deu um pulo um pouco mais alto.E sorriu ao ver que conseguiu segurar a ponta. "Isso!" disse esboçando um enorme sorriso.E puxou o livro até si. 'Huh?' Pensou confuso, tentando puxar de novo 'Parece que está.. preso!' Puxou com mais força, e nada.

"Você vai vir seu livro bobo!" Lee soltou o livro, então cuspiu nas próprias mãos e esfregou uma contra a outra,botou o pé esquerdo em um pedaço da estante para se elevar. Quando alcançou a altura que desejava ele botou as duas mãos no livro,e em seguida os dois pés na estante. E então,puxou o livro com ajuda dos pés lhe dando impulso.

Péssima Idéia.

"Aaaah!" foi a única coisa que o chuunin pode dizer quando sentiu seu corpo ir com força de encontro ao chão,seguido de uma pilha de livros grandes e pesados.Um pouco tonto devido ao tombo,o moreno se levantou com cautela.Se virou ficando de cara com o chão,então com a única mão livre que tinha [devido a outra estar com o livro se levantou meio que desajeitada mente.

"Yosh!" disse ele ao se levantar já voltando a sua alegria de sempre "Missão 'Pegar Livro' completa com sucesso e sem nenhum estrago!" Então ele se virou e viu o estado de seu escritório: Estava completamente desarrumado, todos os livros da estante haviam caído, e agora estavam espatifados no chão. "... ou quase" disse suspirando tristemente.

"Bem, eu arrumo isso depois!" disse botando o velho livro em cima da mesa, e agora olhando atentamente para a pilha de papeis que ele não tinha terminado de arrumar "Agora eu devia assinar esses papeis! Ainda faltam..." Ele se virou calmamente para o relógio preso a parede, rapidamente olhou as horas e voltou para os papeis "Uma hora e quarenta e cinco minutos para eu fazer tudo isso!Eu vou conseguir!Por causa do fogo da juventude!" Lee atravessou a mesa e sentou na cadeira cor marrom claro próxima a sua mesa,ele pegou um papel lá do topo da pilha e sua caneta ... mas .. havia um problema . 'Cadê a minha caneta?' o moreno pensou,começou a revistar todos os papeis que havia empilhado,bem,o modo certo de dizer é que ele tacou todos os papeis que havia empilhado. 'Cadê ... Cadê ... ' ficou procurando até levantar a última folha em cima de sua mesa. Agora de fato o escritório estava uma bagunça, não havia um canto no chão de sua sala que não houvesse um papel, e alguns estavam até com umas marcas da sandália ninja que Lee estava usando. Então com um pulo o moreno olhou para os livros que havia deixado cair mais cedo naquele mesmo dia 'Já sei!' Pensou em um estalo de dedos 'Eu devo ter deixado a caneta cair quando eu caí com a estante!' então foi com passos um pouco lentos para não tropeçar em nenhuma folha. Pegou todos os livros e os jogou para o ar,para saírem de seu caminho . Com certeza levaria um tempo para arrumar a bagunça,agora os livros que ele jogava começaram a desfolhar,parecendo que um furacão havia passado ali.Ficou fazendo isso até ter certeza que havia tirado todos os livros do lugar,a procura de sua caneta perdida.Mas .. foi uma procura sem sucesso.

"Não está em nenhum canto!" disse irritado levantando os braços para o ar e os sacudindo efusivamente. "Onde está então?" levou a mão até a cabeça para coçar,mais se assustou quando sentiu uma coisa pontuda perto de sua orelha,foi tateando para ver o que era,então retirou o objeto e olhou.

Era a sua caneta

"Aaah! Minha caneta!" disse voltando ao seu tom alegre, então ele virou o pescoço calmamente até ver o estado de seu escritório, ficou boquiaberto ao ver que havia feito tanta bagunça por causa da uma simples caneta! Então voltou o pescoço para a mesma posição e olhou acusadoramente para sua caneta,com a mão livre ele apontou para a caneta e começou a gritar com ela. "Sua boba! Olha só o que você fez!" começou a sacudir a caneta com força pra perto e pra longe de sua face "Agora eu vou ter que arrumar tudo isso! Sua feia!" Ele não gostava muito de ficar trancado em nenhuma sala,e o fato de ter que ficar por causa de um simples objeto irritava-o demais,então sem pensar,tacou a caneta no chão e começou a pisar nela,numa tentativa desesperada de liberar sua raiva.

Péssima Idéia Dois

Lee pisou errado enquanto "esmagava" a caneta, o fazendo tropeçar e cair no chão com as pernas abertas na direção da porta, várias folhas,tanto da reportagens,quanto as desfolhadas dos livros voaram para todo os lados,deixando o local mais "sujo".

Foi um tanto doloroso, devido a estar meio atordoado, o moreno ficou parado ali com as pernas abertas e gemendo por causa da dor. "Urg .." botou a mão na testa como se estivesse tirando o suor.Nessa hora ele sentiu como se algo estivesse errado,como se alguém estivesse lhe observando,com a visão meio embaçada olhou na direção da porta.E se surpreendeu quando viu uma mancha parada frente a porta,mais aos poucos a visão foi desembaçando até ele começar a ver que na verdade era uma pessoa.

Lee nem precisou ver tudo claramente para saber quem era. A pessoa usava uma roupa branca comprida e os cabelos cor de fogo.

"Kazekage-sama!" Levantou rapidamente, na hora que ficou de pé se sentiu meio tonto, lutou contra a vontade de cambelear.

Olhou para o kage,e se assutou no estado do mesmo.Gaara estava olhando pra baixo,e uma de suas mãos tapavam alguma coisa na frente de sua face. Lee foi raciocinando até pensar que Gaara estava lutando contra a vontade de gritar com ele,se bem que ele havia todo o direito,á bagunça não era coisa que devia ser elogiada.

"E-eu ..." Lee começou a falar dando um passo pra traz com medo da reação do kazekage "E-estava procurando pela caneta .. e então eu baguncei tudo para encontra-la .." Não entendeu o porque mais sentiu suas bochechas queimarem.Estava corando.Engoliu o seco e continuou a falar "I-irei arrumar eu j-juro" a voz saiu muito trêmula,abaixou a cabeça tristemente esperando uma bronca ... mas se assustou quando não ouviu nada,levantou a cabeça reparou que o ruivo estava na mesma posição que estava antes.

"Eer .. kazekage-sama?" disse tentando chamar a atenção dele "O...o senhor está bem?" O Sabaku nem se mexeu.Lee ficou preocupado e andou até a direção dele.

Empurrou de leve o ombro do kage,e sem reação ele decidiu ver o que o mesmo estava escondendo com a mão,então sem nenhuma cerimônia o moreno levantou a cabeça do mesmo com a mão suavemente.

Péssima Idéia Três

Os olhos do moreno se arregalaram de um modo que pareciam que iam saltar fora.Deu uns passos para traz e obviamente sujando mais umas folhas com sua sandália ninja.Estava olhando de modo perplexo para a cena que presenciava,levando a mão a boca para abafar um belo grito.

Gaara estava parado a sua frente com uma mão tapando seu nariz. E pelos vãos dos dedos do podia se ver que uma coisa vermelha viscosa escorria por eles.

E então, nem mesmo por causa da mão na frente da boca do moreno,um grito se ouviu por toda Suna :

"KAZEKAGE-SAMA! O SENHOR TEVE UMA HEMORRAGIA NASAL!"


End file.
